


Cooking up Some Love

by youlosethegame



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Bashing, Crack, Hi Luca, Luca is based on my friend, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Seriously this is the most cracky fic, like everything i’ve posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlosethegame/pseuds/youlosethegame
Summary: Oli London is a BIG Gordon Ramsay Fan, he’d do anything to meet him. It’s good for him that an episode of Kitchen Nightmares is being filmed nearby.
Relationships: Oli London/Gordon Ramsay





	Cooking up Some Love

Oli tumbled out of his bed and threw his shiny hair into a messy bun. 

“I look so gross...” he said whilst appealing to all beauty standards. He put on his apple scented lime green shrek lip balm and walked into his very very very very very very very fancy living room, which he always said was shit. He turned on the TV and switched to his favourite channel - the Gordon Ramsey one.

It was no surprise Gordon had his own channel, he was so sexy and fit. Oli knew he was a top.

He fantasised about the day he would finally meet him and learn what it is to be a true bottom. He could visualise, as he had many times before, Gordon’s thick... brain. He was so smart. It was very sexy.

Oli’s phone then lit up with a notification from his best friend Luca. Luca was kind of the worst. He always told him to stop flaming that little bitch Jimin who was stealing his style and claiming it was the other way around.

He also was always telling him when Gordon was going to different restaurants for his hit series ‘Kitchen Nightmares’ . This was what this new message was about, Gordon was going to a place called ‘Ur Mum’.

The next day he put on his favourite gucci pink shiny blazer and pink circular shades. He applied some shiny pink lip gloss and used only concealer to enhance his natural beauty. This was in contrast to Luca (who was coming with him for support, he was the only safe friend to bring who wouldn’t steal any attention) he had 10 inches caked onto his face to hide the general... that.

They arrived at ‘Ur Mum’ and sat down at the table Jax led them to. Oli was about to order when he suddenly remembered his 116 million followers on instagram! He needed a selfie to post to his page.

He dragged Luca to the kitchen and took a picture, showing off his beautiful outfit and Luca’s ok-ish one. He was about to yell at Luca for covering him up when he turned around and met some sea blue, sparkling eyes.Gordon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago on a discord call. Luca is actually very... ok. I just like to bully him.


End file.
